Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama
|producer = Tsunku |Last = ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2nd Single (2010) |Next = My School March Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage (2010) |Cover2 = }} Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom That Works at the Same Hourly Pay) is the third major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in 3 limited Edition and regular editions; all limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. Remix Type1 was released digitally November 3, 2010. The PV also features Tsuji Nozomi. Tracklist CD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE; A Little Bit of Love) (Petitmoni cover) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver. Pink) Limited Edition B DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Close Up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (4shot Lip Ver) Single V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (MV) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Arubaito Ver.) #Making of Event V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver. Light Blue) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Remix Type1) (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ (Remix Type1)) Featured Members ]] *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki TV Performances *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop Concert Performances #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #*S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (as part of the opening act) #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with ℃-ute) #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #Chokotto Love #*S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Single Information #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Yamazaki Jun #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku, Seishin, KOJI #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Chokotto LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Maeda Yuuka (Minor Vocals) #**Chorus: Tsunku, Matsubara Ken Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 29,533* ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,918 Videos スマイレージ 「同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ」 (Dance Shot Ver.Pink)|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Dance Shot Ver.Pink スマイレージ 「同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ」 (Dance Shot Ver.Light Blue)|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Dance Shot Ver.Light Blue スマイレージ 「同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ」 (4Shot Lip Ver.)|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 4shot Lip Ver. スマイレージ 「同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ」 (Close-up Ver.)|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Close Up Ver. スマイレージ 「同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ」 (アルバイトVer.)|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Arubaito Ver. Trivia *Chokotto LOVE was originally a Petitmoni single. *This is the 1st time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the beginning of the cover streak. *As of Fall 2012, Ogawa Saki's lines are sung by Takeuchi Akari, while Maeda Yuuka's lines are given to Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, and Tamura Meimi in live performances of the title track. *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until Uchouten LOVE. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: S/mileage (archived) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, Chokotto LOVE ja:同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles Category:Longest Charting Single